<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Diary of the Half-Blood Prince by selinasnapenorrington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874373">The Diary of the Half-Blood Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinasnapenorrington/pseuds/selinasnapenorrington'>selinasnapenorrington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinasnapenorrington/pseuds/selinasnapenorrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>18 June 1976</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p class="italic center">Dear diary,</p><p class="italic center">I lost the only true friend I had today. Mainly because of my foolishness and humiliation that has caused to make me say the unforgivable word to her. I really regret it. I want to turn back the clock so I can undo this. When I said that word today, I was humiliated and embarrassed by the Marauders, they strip me off my pants in front of the whole school. They said they do that because of my existence in this world. I don’t want to be bullied anymore...as this has caused me the friendship that I have with Lily, I tried to apologise to her, but she won’t hear any of it. It breaks my heart, as I want to tell her that I love her all my heart during the summer. But I guess now will never happen because of today.</p><p class="italic center">Severus</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>5 February 1980</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p class="italic center">Dear diary,</p><p class="italic center">I am writing this with a heavy heart, along with tears threatened to come out of my eyes. I heard a prophecy tonight. I am afraid as it concerns a woman who is currently pregnant with a boy who will be born at the end of July. I told the prophecy to the Dark Lord. But then, I found out Lily is pregnant with Potter’s child when I ran crossed her in the streets of Diagon Alley. I hoped she is pregnant with a girl, then she will be safe. But I won’t make my hopes high, as it also might be a baby boy.</p><p class="italic center">Severus</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>31 July 1980</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p class="italic center">Dear diary,</p><p class="italic center">Lily gives birth to a boy today. The dark lord has chosen her baby to be the one in the prophecy. He has told us that he will kill the whole family soon, as long as he found out where they live. I really hoped he will never find out because then Lily will be safe and alive. I can’t believe I have to beg the Dark Lord not to kill her, and this ends up a painful Crucio for me, but I think it’s worth it, at least he said he will think for a moment.</p><p class="italic center">Severus</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>31 October 1981</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="italic center">Dear diary,</p><p class="italic center">Lily was murdered tonight. I really hoped it’s me that was killed instead of her. I really would have given up everything if it means that she can be alive, even it means my own life. But as she was killed...I have nothing to live for...but Albus said if I died, who will moan for me? The answer is clearly no one. As my mother is also dead. So Albus told me to protect her boy, as he has her eyes, Lily’s beautiful emerald green eyes, the one that I have dreamed of every day in my dreadful life.</p><p class="italic center">Severus</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="italic center">
  <span class="u">
    <strong>4 September 1991</strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="italic center"> </p><p class="italic center">Dear diary,</p><p class="italic center">Potter’s son has come to Hogwarts. He looks just like his father, lazy, arrogant...he is absolutely dreadful in Potions, as well as everyone in Gryffindor except Granger. She is such a known-it-all. Try to answer the questions that I have set for Potter to answer.</p><p class="italic center">Severus</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>31 October 1992</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p class="italic center">Dear diary,</p><p class="italic center">The chamber of secrets was opened. I don’t know who did it. I started to wonder if Halloween is not a good day at all. As my beloved Lily was murdered in Halloween, then last year, a troll was let out and attacked the girl’s toilet. I was also injured by the three-headed dog. And this year, a cat was petrified. I don’t know if the attack will continue. Lockhart was dreadful. He is a fraud. He clearly doesn’t know any spells, he was such an insult to the Ravenclaw house.</p><p class="italic center">Severus</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>6 June 1994</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p class="italic center">Dear diary,</p><p class="italic center">Black escaped today. I near caught him, to revenge Lily’s death. I nearly got Order of Merlin, but it slipped away after his escape again. Probably it’s Potter and Granger done it. Although I don’t know how I let Lupin is a werewolf slipped out of my mouth ‘accidentally’. He won’t be here next year then, I wonder what will happen next year, as every year Potter Jr. is here, things happened. I will probably give Potter Jr. and his friends detentions as they attacked me when I tried to save them earlier this evening.</p><p class="italic center">Severus</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>24 June 1995</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p class="italic center">Dear diary,</p><p class="italic center">The Dark Lord returns tonight. I was punished because I didn’t come with the others. And because of Potter escape, I didn’t blame him...I need to drag myself to my own room because of the Crucio and the cuts I got from him. I have healed myself, but it won’t be the same again, as I grew older and haven’t experienced for too long, the Crucio seems more painful to me, seems like my bones are going to broken if I moved.</p><p class="italic center">Severus</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>20 April 1996</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="italic center">Dear diary,</p>
<p class="italic center">POTTER HAS LOOKED AT MY MEMORIES TODAY! I have never felt so angry, so humiliated and so embarrassed. I have ended the class with him today. I also nearly destroyed my whole office because of my anger that I cannot control. But him seeing my worst memory made me want to die, I hoped he won’t tell anyone, as I don’t want students to talk about this every day, it will be so humiliated.</p>
<p class="italic center">Severus</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>17 July 1996</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p class="italic center">Dear diary,</p><p class="italic center">Black was murdered. And I made the Unbreakable Vow tonight. After making it, I want to break it, I found out what I needed to do if Draco can’t, it’s I need to kill Albus. I can’t do it, he’s like my father figure. I also know if I have done that, everyone will hate me, I will have no friends to talk to, to be cared for. And after the war, I will probably go to Azkaban if I live. And this thought makes me want to break the vow, so Albus can live. But he has already had 1 year left...</p><p class="italic center">Severus</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>30 June 1997</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p class="italic center">Dear diary,</p><p class="italic center">I have killed him today. Not by choice of course. No matter how many times I have told Albus that I won’t do it, he never listened. As he believes my life is worth more than his. But I disagreed, as I would have broken the vow if I can do it but he doesn’t let me break it. He said we need to win the war. Albus has also told me that I will need to protect everyone, as much as I can, even I know everyone in Hogwarts will hate me as I have killed Albus. Who would want a killer to be the headmaster?</p><p class="italic center">Severus</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>15 September 1997</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p class="italic center">Dear diary,</p><p class="italic center">Just as I have expected, everyone hates me. I hide in Albus’s office as much as I can. I barely go to the Great Hall to eat now, because I don’t want to hear others call me “murderer”, “killer”, or even told me to go and kill myself. I just can’t take it anymore. Albus told me that Potter Jr. must die in the end, I can’t help to think that Albus is using everyone as a tool to win the war, I hope he can live in the end, he’s just a child, and I cannot bear the fact that the last piece of Lily is going to die because of that stupid prophecy.</p><p class="italic center">Severus</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>2 May 1998</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p class="italic center">Dear diary,</p><p class="italic center">Today is the day, the day of the battle. I just got out of Hogwarts after some lunatics attack me, or I should say nearly killed me. I am ready to die, to face my own fate, face the fact that my cover will be blown, or anything else. I don’t care.</p><p class="italic center">If someone else sees this, here is also something I want to give you to know...</p><p class="italic center">Severus</p><p class="italic center"> </p><p class="italic center"> </p><p class="italic center">
  <strong>The last will of Severus Tobias Snape</strong>
</p><p class="italic center"> </p><p class="italic center">
  <strong>I know that there is a fight coming and it is going to happen soon. I have updated my final wishes before it happens to make sure everything is in order in case the worst happens to me and I fear it shall. This is my will assuming you all will survive, which I hope you do.</strong>
</p><p class="italic center">
  <strong>To Harry James Potter, I left you the photographs that I have with your mother, I know how much you want to have pictures of her.</strong>
</p><p class="italic center">
  <strong> To Hermione Jean Granger, I left you my whole collections of books I have in both Hogwarts and Spinners End to you, as I know how much you love them. </strong>
</p><p class="italic center">
  <strong>To Draco Lucius Malfoy, I leave you my home and everything else to you. As you were my godson and my favourite students and have made great sacrifices at the expense of your parents. I hope this will give you a safe place to find yourself, not who your father wants you to be. I hope I will be a better man in my next life.</strong>
</p><p class="italic center">
  <strong>To Minerva Athena McGonagall, I leave you my position of Hogwarts's Headmaster. Yes, I let you be the Headmistress because I believed you will be a good one, a better one than I had been this year.</strong>
</p><p class="italic center">
  <strong>Always,</strong>
</p><p class="italic center">
  <strong>Severus Tobias Snape</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>